


Growing up Again

by Bookexplosions



Series: Nico Through The Years [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & the Olmypians
Genre: F/M, Fluff, baby Nico, cuteness, de-aged Nico, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookexplosions/pseuds/Bookexplosions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico almost died but got saved; turned into a baby. Now the seven and the rest of the camp pitch in to help raise a baby. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is beaten in battle and on the verge of Death. Riddled with self-hatred and pain, death shouldn't seem so bad? Yet, the young demi-god wants to live and is given an astounding choice.

Nico's POV:  
It was strange that Thanatos asked me to do his job one day. He just looked at me pleadingly and I eventually agreed. Apparently this soul was wandering dead in the forest in an attempt to evade the obvious sentence for his life. I honestly, would have said ‘no’ to Thanatos had it not been the deep, aching, desire to have my Dad bestow a small but proud smile upon me. I spent most of my time in the Underworld especially with War ended; it seemed pretty useless to remain where I wasn’t wanted. It was unbearably uncomfortable for me to be around Percy, even if my original ‘hero-crush’ had weakened, he remained a reminder for everything that I thought was wrong with me. Everyone came back from the War alive except Octavian. I sometimes think, skim over, the events that took over the war. The metallic scent of blood is always a present undertone in those memories.  
I wandered through the forest that Thanatos had sent me too. It was pretty beautiful to be honest. The long, arching trees canopied me from the harsh sunlight that always turned my pasty skin a blistering red now. The grass shone under the few rays of sunlight that slithered through the gaps between the trees and my eyes finally caught a winding river in the middle. The sparkling river ran its course through the forest from what I could see and when I came closer, I could see my reflection perfectly. The sunken eyes and protruding bones seemed far more obvious in this candid mirror. The serenity and self-pity suffocated the air around me and I wanted nothing more than to escape all of this.  
That when everything went to hell.  
I heard a low growl and my eyes wildly searched the forest. I grabbed my blade and turned around. When the snarl that ripped through the atmosphere seemed far closer. Then my eyes landed on the scene I front of me: I saw a water nymph being chased by some creature. I didn't know what it was, even my extensive reading on mythical creature didn’t help me in this I lunged at it, without thinking, when its black claws came dangerously close to the pearl white neck of the nymph, who he had pinned down. I had the upper hand since it didn’t notice me yet and I landed squarely on his brown matted fury back. I grabbed a fistful of hair and stabbed my blade deep into the back. It was surprised for sure but the stab seemed insignificant to it though, as did I since it threw me off pretty easily its large hands smacked me into a tree and I could hear the tell-tale sound of a cracked bone. I didn’t dwell on it though because the creature was looking at the nymph again. Its claw strike forward and I found my body reacting on instinct because I was suddenly in front of the nymph. My blade, still glowing with the blood form the back, pushed with the most force I have ever exerted from my body and pushed it into the heart of the beast. I could feel the heartbeat slow down; the life slowly leaving his body. I was elated with the entire outcome that I didn’t notice the embedded claws in my shoulder. It was like the adrenaline of the battle made me numb to pain but now as the beast died and everything else slowly shifted back to reality, the deep pain seared through my body.  
It died and I felt myself dying  
The nymph came running over; her blonde cascading curls still looking as impeccable as ever. Her blue eyes, a shade lighter than Percy’s, bled with tears.  
."I can't prevent this death. You know that?" She whispered softly. Her small, doll-like hands flited over my face and I took in the soft feeling, linking the feeling to the touch of my Mother to bring some sort of numbing to the pain. I gave a weak smile and tried to assure myself that I was ready for death. But wasn’t. Despite hating myself so profoundly, I couldn’t imagine dying yet. Not when I had already witnessed so man myself.  
"I know. It's okay. Just do me a favour. Go to Camp Half Blood and find my sister Haz-" I reply, my voice trembling with pain but I try to steady it before she interrupts me.  
"No. I can give you a better chance in life. I can make you into a child. Innocent and clean from all the horrors in the world." She said her hands placed over my wound. I could feel the magic seeping into the gaping would from shoulder. The venom, I assume it was venom, that came from the claws slowed my muscles and made very beat of my heart, long and painful. I mused over my decision. The idea seemed enticing, the chance to be a child again? Was it all worth it?  
Then everything went black.  
Hazel found a toddler sleeping outside her cabin. She almost screamed but when she saw the child but she knew it was Nico. He had his onyx black eyes that gleamed like jewels. His hair looked like bat wings as it was all mussed up. He was dressed in an oversized shirt that kept slipping off his delicate little shoulders. He titled his head quizzically at his sister and tried to understand who she was. Realization dawned upon him and he started to almost vibrate with excitement.  
"Hazel?" Nico asked with a lisp. His eyes bright with earnest joy and lips stretched into a toothless smile.  
Hazel smiled and pressed a kiss to Nico's cheek. Her overwhelming panic had settled and despite not being able to think of a reason for Nico to become a child, she couldn’t find it in herself to hate it. She giggled as he tried to wiggle out of her grip while she snapped pictures of him. There was no use waking up the whole camp right now, they all needed sleep; repairing Campy Half Blood after the war was hard work. She laid Nico down with her, taking more time to build a pillow cocoon around him so that he would be enclosed and safe. She laid down beside him, enjoying the feeling of her brother beside her after such a long time away from him. That night turned out to be Hazel’s second best night asleep, her first being every cuddle session with Frank.  
Speaking of Frank, he came barging into Hazel's room to wake her up for practice when he saw them. At first he was confused about why a child was in his girlfriend’s bed and a sudden surge of panic swept over him when he thought he was in some alternate dimension where Hazel had his child. Yet, he finally was hit with the ephinay that this was Nico. Which is when Frank ran to the pavilion where most of the campers were finishing breakfast. He burst through the door and went straight to Chiron.  
"Nico's a baby." He said seriously to Chiron. The man, who rarely seemed ‘stunned’ by anything looked positively, for lack of a better word, freaked out at that very moment. The rest of the seven mimicked the same look and a lone spoon could be seen hanging out of Percy’s mouth.  
The remaining Seven's eyes widened as Chiron strode (galloped?) to Cabin 13. They all followed behind.  
Hazel had woken up and gotten dressed. She slipped on blue jeans and her camp shirt. She was attempting to brush her curls while keeping an eye on Nico through the mirror. He was on her bed, playing around with pillows she had kept around him. Hazel mulled over how she would explain this when the door burst open. Chiron and everyone entered Cabin 13 and Hazel opened her mouth to explain.  
"Hazel?" Nico asked clearly worried by the growing number of people at the door. He clutched one of the pillows tightly and peeked over it with a curious and fearful look.  
"Aww." Piper cooed making her way to Nico but Nico scooted further away from her scared. He made grabby hands towards Hazel and she picked him and rested him on her hip. He nuzzled into her neck but made sure to have enough space to watch the group in the cabin.  
"Why is he like this Chiron?" Jason eyeing his friend warily. Nico and he had gotten close before Nico had left after the war. Every attempt he made to make the guy stay fell on deaf ears and he was wracked with guilt ever since. Especially since he knew why Nico felt so isolated.  
"It seems like an irreversible magic probably done by a nymph.” Chiron diagnosed. This type of occurrence was unnatural and uncommon but not impossible. With enough force and even god-like guidance, this sort of rebirth was possible.  
The all looked at Nico who beamed at them once he realized they were non-threatening. Hearts swooned and sighs escaped but one thought lingered in the mind of all seven: ‘It was time to get a babysitter’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone who is reading this, I have started to update the chapters as I am older now. My writing has, I would like to think, matured so the chapters will be edited throughout. It is a long process as I am also adding new chapters at the same time. However, Kudos and comments would make this process a lot faster. Either way, love you guys and thank you for reading.


	2. Nico goes Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a babysitter for each day. He had Percy as a babysitter on Monday. Percy wanted to bond with Nico but of course something goes wrong.

Percy's POV:

If Nico turned back into his normally aged self then I'm pretty sure he's going to kill me for thinking he's adorable but come on it's not like you can't think he's cute. He has black hair which is swept to the right. His nose is like a little button and his eyes are soft onyx color if that's possible. He has this air of childish innocence. He reminds me so much of when he was 10 and with Bianca. 

 

The logical answer to who was going to look after Nico should be Hazel. The whole sister-brother thing was there but surprisingly Nico had an array of babysitters. Mostly because no one could expect Hazel (and a little of Frank) to look a after a child all by herself. She already didn't understand the 'new' world, the rest of us felt responsible for Nico either way. 

On Monday's he was looked after by me and on the other days of the week he had a different babysitter but on the weekends he was everybody's. When I first held Nico he started crying but stopped and fell asleep on my shoulder. I guess the crying was because of Bianca's death and I probably link to it but after a while he got used to me and became this extra cuddly baby. 

Today was Monday so I had Nico to look after. Hazel dropped him if to me. Nico gurgled and patted both my cheeks as I took him in. I had a whole day planned for Nico.

"Pewcy!" Nico shouted gleefully and ran around the cabin. 

I grabbed him by waist and threw him over my shoulder. He laughed happily. We're going swimming today so I bought some little black swim shorts for Nico. They had little skulls on it. 

We walked out to the beach and I made a small wish that dad wouldn't eat up Nico with his waves. 

"Water Pwecy! Water!" Nico shouted and ran out to the water. 

"Nico Di Angelo!" I shouted at him. 

He ran back to me his arms crossed over his chest. 

"What?" He whined pouting. 

"Nico you can't run away. You could get hurt understand?" I said warningly. 

His lip was jutted out and his eyes pooled with tears. 

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok." I said hugging him kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged him. 

I held his hand we waded out to the sea. He was a little scared but he soon warmed up to the water. I brought up a dolphin and I let Nico ride on it. He giggled loudly when the dolphin butted his stomach. I left the water for a second to send a text to Annabeth about lunch. We were going to meet up at a Pizzeria with Nico. 

I turned back to see the water empty. 

"Nico?!" I yelled loudly. 

I tired to sense the water to see if Nico was in there but my connection was cut of, which probably meant my dad interfered with this. 

The waves wrapped around my ankles and pulled me in. 

"Dad!" I shouted loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like these chapter. Please comment and leave Kudos :)


	3. Underwater Playtime and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets Grandpa Posedion and Percy and Annabeth have a 'talk'

Percy's POV:

I struggled with the water but eventually let it take me to Dad. Dad was on his throne smiling. 

"Percy how are you doing?" Dad asked brightly. 

I raised an eyebrow. Or attempted to. Don't judge. 

"Where's Nico Dad?" I whined. I felt like such a kid in front of my dad. 

"Yes Hades son. He shouldn't be in my domain Percy." Dad said and a sea horse brought out Nico. I grabbed and put him on my hip. I needed to feel the security of having him near me. 

It scared me when Nico went missing. It was like a knot of panic was in my stomach and I've had that feeling one to many times. 

"Dad I just wanted to take Nico swimming." I explained annoyed. 

"You old." Nico said pointing at Dad. 

I almost died laughing. My dads face was priceless. He looked horrified. 

"I do not!" He replied shocked. 

"Old old old." Nico sang. 

"Make him stop Percy or i will blast him out of here." Dad said angrily. 

"Nico it's wrong to say things to your elders." I reprimanded. He pouted and pushed away from me. He sat on the sea ground but kept floating upwards. 

I saw dad smiling at him fondly. 

"He's like you y'know." Dad said quietly. 

Dad rarely talked about his time with me as a kid. It felt nice like a warm feeling erupting through me. 

He sighed dramatically. 

"I suppose the little one can go and play in the underwater playground." 

Nico looked up at Dad excitedly. 

He then ran up or floated to Dad and hugged him. I wish I had a camera. 

"Thank you." Nico said with his lisp and gave dad and big kiss on the cheek. He followed the sea horse to the playground. 

Dad rolled his eyes. 

"You can go to play to Percy."

I squealed excitedly and left to play. 

 

I took Nico back to my cabin at around twelve o'clock. He was really tired so I showered him and put him to bed. I went out to train the camper and some Aphrodite girls came to watch him. The cooed over him and took a bunch of pictures. I taught the campers some moves and had a little spar with Jason. When I finished it was around 2 o'clock. I went back to the cabin just in time for Nico waking up. He looked really sleepy, he rubbed his eyes and gave me a droopy smile. I changed into some nice clothes for lunch. 

I grabbed some cash and my keys. I finally got a car this year. With all the wars over for now I decided to chill. 

Don't get me wrong Tartarus was horrible. The nightmares consume but it's better now. Nico helped a lot. Nico understood and we finally worked everything out. He forgave me properly and even spent time with me. It felt nice having a brother. With Nico we could talk about the nightmares and even now it feels nice to be around little Nico. 

We stopped Penny's Pizzeria. I saw Annabeth sitting at a booth. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and she looked gorgeous. Her eyes were stormy though. 

We entered the Pizzeria and Nico squealed happily at the sight of crayons and coloring books ready for him. He gave a hug to Annabeth before he started coloring. 

"Hey Wise Girl." I said smirking. 

She gave me a forced smile. 

"Percy we need to talk." She said. 

I felt dread hit my veins. Great. 

"Yeah?" I urged her to go on. 

"I need time right now. The nightmares from Tartarus they scare me to much and you're to associated with it." She blurted out. 

I sat there stunned. 

"I get it." I said finally and I did. 

I did get it. Annebeth and I associate each other with horrible things and we need some space. Just to recover as individuals not as a unit. 

She smiled at me. 

"It's not over Seaweed Brain it's just a little more time apart." She said quietly. 

I took her hand and returned her smile. Yeah I was scared but I had a feeling everything would be fine. 

"I'm hungry." Nico whined breaking the moment. We laughed and ordered some Pizza. 

We ate and talked at the same time. 

"So Nico what are you drawing?" Annabeth asked as she took a bite of her olive pizza. 

"I'm drawing you and Percy and me. A big family." He said happily and took a bite of cheese pizza. 

I felt something swell inside of me. This is what it felt like to have a kid and a family. I liked it. I want more of it. I feel like I've had a taste of the future. One thing I know for sure is that Nico and Annbeth are in it. 

I was sad our day ended and that I'd have to give Nico to Jason tomorrow but it was ok. I curled up to Nico and we slept. Everything was going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all didn't freak out about the Percabeth talk. 
> 
> Leave Kudos and comments please :)


	4. Nico's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico asks some questions to Jason. Jason intends to make Nico the happiest kid ever. Nico makes a new friend.

Jason's POV:

 

I woke up at six at the morning and started planning Nico's day. I wanted it to be fun because Nico's my best friend and he had a second chance at life. 

I quickly iris messaged my dad. His fuzzy picture started to become clear. He was sitting on his throne and he smiled brightly. 

"Jason, what can I do for you son?" 

After the war, dad became so much closer. He did small things like iris messaging about my grades. Congratulating me when I won spars. Even just checking in. 

"I was wondering if I could maybe take Nico flying since its your domain I thought I'd ask." I said desperately hoping he'd say yes. 

"Nico. Hade's son right? Hmmm..No." 

"What why?" I said. 

"A son of my brother in my domain. As if that Jackson boy wasn't enough! I have to leave Jason; no taking that boy into the sky." Dad said and wiped away the call. 

I groaned frustratedly. 

"What's wrong Sparky?" Leo asked. 

I jumped out of my seat. 

"Leo, man you need a bell." I said letting out a breath. 

"Aren't you going to pick up Nico?" Leo asked. 

Realization hit me. I forgot Nico. 

I sprinted to Percy's Cabin. Thank God Percy take forever to wake up. 

I knocked on the door and waited for Percy to open up. He opened the door with Nico on his hip. 

"JASON!" Nico shouted loudly and made grabby hands at me. I happily took him in my arms. He rested his head in the crook of my neck. 

"Hey dude look after him." Percy said looking slightly annoyed with Nico's quick departure. 

"Don't worry." I replied. 

"Bye Percy!" Nico said patting both of Percy's cheeks. 

We walked back to my cabin when I knew exactly what we'd do. We'd go to the park and have a nice picnic. Nico could meet some kids his own age. One of Nico's problems was that he had a terrible childhood and no friends at a young age. If I can get Nico to make friends he could feel like he belonged when he got older. 

I decided that we'd go at around two o'clock. In the meantime I'm going to teach Nico his numbers. Yesterday I picked up some toys and learning stuff for Nico. 

"Hey Neeks how about we play with this puzzle." I said while Nico was staring at my Dad's statue. 

"Your daddy and Percy's daddy our old." 

"Yeah they are." I said. Thunder tumbled over us. I rolled my eyes. 

"Jason do you lowve me?" Nico asked eyes wide. 

"Yes Nico I do lowve and so does everybody else. You have a big loving family." I said. I wanted Nico to know we cared about him. 

He came up to my and sat on my lap our puzzles abandoned. 

"What's wrong Jellybaby." I asked. Nico was addicted to Jellybabies; addicted.

He didn't even smile. 

"Why don't I have a daddy or mommy?" Nico asked sadly. 

It broke my heart into little pieces and then repaired it and broke it again. 

"Nico your mommy's on vacation a long one and your daddy, well he's busy really busy but he loves you lots." I said making up stuff. 

He smiled up at me. We played with the puzzles all day while we ate some apples. Nico ate like 20 slices in all that time. 

"Okay Nico, test time count to ten." 

"One, two, twee, four, fiwe, six, sewen, eight, nine and ten!" He said excitedly. 

"Yes!" I shouted with him. He giggled and started playing with his toys. 

I got up and grabbed some trainers. I noticed Nico had the same one. 

"Hey Neeks let's take a photo with our matching shoes." I said. He nodded and put on his trainers. 

He sat on my lap and I pushed my feet forward. I snapped the picture and posted it on Twitter. 

After the war, we all just stopped caring about the 'no phones' rule. We all got social media accounts. 

I captioned the photo saying:

"Apparently we're the most stylish people in the house." 

Everyone liked the photo and the Aphrodite girls commented compliments. 

"Ok Nico ready for the park?" I asked. 

"Yes Jason." He shouted through the cabin as he got his mini aviator jacket. Piper spent all day at the mall and thrift shops looking for one. Not that she minded, a whole day at the mall with Hazel and Annabeth. 

I held Nico's hand as I led him to the park. Some moms cooed over us. I set up the picnic under this huge oak tree. 

We sat around for awhile cause Nico was a bit scared to play at the park with so many kids. I played catch with him but I really hoped he would make some friends. 

Suddenly this ball came sailing towards us and landed in front of Nico. 

A boy with blonde curls and blue eyes stood in front of Nico. 

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to throw the ball at you." The little boy said. 

"I'm Nico." 

"I'm Will."

I a man come towards us. Apollo? 

"Oh Hey Brother dear." Apollo said easily. He was all dressed up like a...dad. 

"This is my son Will." Apollo explained. 

"Oh uh you're looking after him?" I asked confused. 

"Yeah. I always do that. Look after them until they can be in camp. Will here's special though I might stay around longer for my kids." Apollo said fondly looking at Will. 

I looked back at Will to see him and Nico taking about something or the other. 

"Well they seem to be having fun. Wanna sit? We have food." I asked.

Apollo smiled and sat down. Nico and Will played on the swings and ran around. 

I talked Apollo and it was surprisingly easy. He was fun and it honestly felt like having an older brother. I hoped I was like this with Nico. 

We stopped taking when I heard a wail. I shot up to see Nico on the ground. He had scraped his knee. 

"Hey buddy it's ok." I said soothingly and Will all of a sudden started shouting orders at Apollo. 

"We need bandages and anti-septic wipes. Wash the wound dad wash it." Will said. 

Apollo grinned and I noticed Nico laughing a little. 

Apollo wiped the cut and bandaged it. 

"Good job dad." Will said while patting his head. Apollo laughed and picked up Will. 

"Can I see Nico again. Please." Will begged. 

Nico just turned on his big puppy dog eyes and I melted. 

"Sure as long as Apollo can drop you off at my cabin or one of the sevens." I said looking at Apollo. 

"Sure. Just iris message if Nico wants to come over too" Apollo replied. 

Nico and Will high-fived and they left. 

"Alright who wants ice-cream?" I asked. 

"Me!!" Nico shouted and we went to an ice-cream parlor.

One waffle and chocolate ice cream later Nico and I sat at the cabin and just watched TV. 

"SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS." We sang loudly. 

After 13 episodes of spongebob and 2 episodes of Kim Possible Nico fell asleep. 

I changed him while he slept and got into bed myself. I stayed up texting the seven on our group chat. After taking for an hour I switched my phone of and Nico used my chest as a pillow. I smiled and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! Leave comments and Kudos!


	5. Leo's Little Latino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Leo's turn but he's not great with kids and his own childhood comes to play in this chapter.

Leo's POV:

When the war was over, I devoted all my time to find Calypso. I only had the piece of rock from her island and I've tried everything for it to lead me to her. Nothing worked. It hurt without Calypso around and that little chunk of me has that fear that she'll find some over hero. 

I had to look after Nico today and I'm stumped. Looking after a kid is not my forte at all. Looking after machines now that was easy. Super easy. I heard a loud knock at the door and I knew it was Nico and Jason. Jason looked kind of worried at giving him to me. I felt offended by that.

Like I'm not going to kill him dude. 

I take Nico from Jason giving him a withering glare. What I'm going to do with this child I do not know.

"Leo I'm booored." Nico whined sprawling himself across the bed. 

Great now what? 

"Uhh wanna build a toy?" I asked hesitantly. 

He smiled and ran up to me, his arms out. I gingerly picked him and rested him on my hip. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and waited expectantly. I gave him a peck to and put him down on the working table. 

"Alright what should we make eh?" I asked Nico. 

"Uhh I wanna make a dragon!" Nico squealed excitedly. I grinned, I liked this Nico better. 

"Got it kiddo. Let's first get out supplies." 

 

I made Nico a small bronze dragon which flew around it. He loved it. They played with each other while I fixed up some stuff. 

I accidentally hit my hammer on my thumb. 

"ESO ME DOLIÓ." I shouted in Spanish. 

Nico looked at me worriedly. 

"Are you okway?" Nico asked coming up to inspect my hand. 

He put his hands on his hips. 

"Leo Valdwez you should be more carweful!" Nico scolded. He looked so much like Hazel it was ridiculous. I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Nico shook his head and went back to playing. 

"You hungry ghost boy?" I called out. 

"Yeah!" Nico shouted back as he planned out a war with some of Leo's figurines.

I made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and milkshakes.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to Nico. I gave him the sandwiches and started eating. 

"Lewo?" Nico asked. 

"Yeah bud?" I replied while I was tinkering away at my new contraption. 

"Do you know any songs?" Nico asked quietly. 

"In Italian?" 

Nico nodded. I did. My mom used to sing me some Spanish/Italian lullabies but I suck at singing and I really don't want to make his ears bleed.

"Hmm how about I play my mothers lullabies?" I asked shrugging. 

"Ok!" Nico said jumping up. He went to get some blankets and his little bronze dragon which he's called Goldie. 

I grabbed my laptop and opened iTunes. I had changed my cassette to a track of my mother singing. 

 

Lullaby, and good night,  
With pink roses bedight,  
With lilies o'erspread,  
Is my baby's sweet head.  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May your slumber be blessed!  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed!

 

Lullaby, and good night,  
You're your mother's delight,  
Shining angels beside  
My darling abide.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head.

 

Sleepyhead, close your eyes.  
Mother's right here beside you.  
I'll protect you from harm,  
You will wake in my arms.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.

 

Lullaby, and sleep tight.  
Hush! My darling is sleeping,  
On his sheets white as cream,  
With his head full of dreams.  
When the sky's bright with dawn,  
He will wake in the morning.  
When noontide warms the world,  
He will frolic in the sun. 

I stroked Nico's hair and he fell asleep. I let tears escape quietly and I laid down beside Nico. I wanted this kid to have everything. He didn't have to go through what I had to. 

He needs a mother. 

I need a mother. 

I need my mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. This was such a sad chapter to write.


	6. The Little Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth gets questioned and forgets some important duties. Nico gets jealous and Percy gets angry.

Annabeth's POV:

I like kids. I really do but what does anyone expect me to do with them. I'm Athena's daughter, I mean it's not like I can idly play with them. So I decided to enroll Nico in school. Just for a day. 

"Hey Nico you ready?" I called out.

Nico came out with his buttons buttoned wrong and his laces untied. He looked positively adorable. 

I chuckled. 

"C'mere." I said and fixed him up. I passed him his Iron Man lunchbox and we left camp. I drove my yellow Mini Cooper to the school. Piper had a pink one and Hazel had an orange one.

"Hey Annabeth are you and Percy fighting?" Nico asked. 

I felt startled. I sighed. 

"Nico it's a little difficult right now." I replied softly. 

"But he lowves you!"

"Sometimes love just isn't enough." I said to him. He didn't get it and cocked his head to the side like a puppy. Thankfully we arrived at the school. 

"NICO NICO NICO!" A little voice shouted and I saw the blonde curls of Will Solace.

"Will!" Nico shouted back and literally jumped out of the car. 

"Nico Di Angelo don't you dare jump out of the car unless it's stopped!" I said sternly. He pouted but apologized nonetheless.

I observed as Apollo grinned down at the pair. He had this warm fondness in his eyes which made him look younger if possible. Apollo's made mistakes with his kids but I guess he's trying to make it up with Will. 

"Hey Lord Apollo." I acknowledged looking down at the two kids that were talking about some game.

"Annabeth." He replied smiling. His 100 watt smile. 

"How's Percy?" He asked. 

I hardened at that. 

"How's Zeus's punishment?" I spat back. He looked at me confused and almost hurt. 

"Woah Annabeth, uh hard spot?" He asked. 

"You don't know?" I asked suspiciously. 

"What?" He replied. 

"That Percy and I are on....break?" I replied. 

He looked at me shocked but smoothed out his face. 

"Okay sweetheart how about you come over after 'school' cause Artemis and Thalia are over." 

"I don't want to be hunter. I just need time." I said firmly. 

"Don't worry it's just a girls night." He said taking a hand through his hair. 

I smiled and nodded. 

NICO'S PLAY SCHOOL:

"Neeks c'mon!" Will yelled pulling me in the class. 

I felt nervous butterflies float around my stomach. I feel kinda sick. I look around for Annabeth but I don't see her. 

"Hey Nico, it's ok." Will said clasping my hand in his. I smile at him and we walk into class 

Everything was going good until Michael. 

Michael was this boy in our class. He kept taking Will away from me so I went to hang out with this other kid called Pollux. He's really nice and his like purpley type of eyes. 

I was finishing playing and turned around to hear Will say to Michael:

"You're my bestest friend in the whole world." And hugging him. 

I felt tears come in my eyes but I rubbed them off. I started running in the class my fell. I scraped my chin and just started howling. Will tried to come help me but I shoved him away. He looked kinda hurt. 

"Nico sweetie do you know your guardians number? The one who dropped you." The kind nurse lady asked after she finished putting this bandage on. 

"No but I know my other guardians." I said saying the last word slowly. 

She smiled and told me to say Percy's number. 

"Nico!" Percy shouted and my head shot up. 

"Percy!" I squealed and hugged him but my chin was hurting so I stopped and sat down. 

"Nico's going to need stitches on his chin. Only three." The nurse said. 

Percy started looking like a ghost. 

'Haha ghost Percy' I thought and giggled. 

"However, they're some bandages like stitches that close up the cut the same. Here's the name and pharmacy you can get them from." The nurse said quickly and calmly. 

"Thank you so much." Percy said quietly. 

Percy held my hand and we walked out. 

"Where's Annabeth Nico?" 

"Uh I only heard Mr. Apollo saying that come over Thalia and Ahrtemis are over." 

"Artemis." Percy corrected looking angry. 

"She just left you?" He said. 

I nodded. 

"Percy. Hey Percy!" Mr. Apollo was shouting after Percy. Will in his arms. 

"Lord Apollo." Percy replied quietly. 

"Is the little scout ok?" 

He nodded. 

"Percy?" Mr. Apollo asked kinda freaked out. 

"Take me to Annabeth." He spat out. Mr. Apollo nodded and zapped us there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Percy and Annabeth have to say to eachother ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to write a little in Nico's POV, comment if you want more with it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for updating so late but please leave Kudos and comments :)


	7. Angry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy get's angry and hurt. Jason's a mama bear Piper's the love guru and well he just wants a best friend.

Percy's POV:

I walked-actually I stormed into Apollo's mansion. It was big White House with gold around the rims of everything. I noticed Nico clutching to my hand faraway from Will. 

'Hmm gotta talk to him about that'

I barged in to see Annabeth giggling with Thalia and the other huntresses. 

"Annabeth." I growled looking at Nico's bleeding chin again. 

"Nico." She breathed out noticing his cut. She crouched in front of him inspecting his chin. 

I pulled him to me and away from her. She looked at me hurt. 

"Percy?" She asked. 

"How could you Annabeth? Leave Nico all alone? You didn't even give your number to the stupid school." I shouted. Losing Nico hurt more than I expected. He'd become like a son for me.

' Woah I did not expect that. '

"And to leave to the huntresses?" I said hurt seeping through my voice. 

"No Percy. It's not what it looks like ok? I just came over for a girls night." She explained. 

That gave me partial relief but not enough for Nico. 

"Forget about babysitting him. Maybe you're right. We need a break." I said quietly. This changed the tables; Annabeth didn't really want a kid. Not like me. This was actually a burden for her. 

I stepped out of the house leaving Annabeth's protests inside. 

"Percy wait!" Apollo said coming out. 

"Yes?" I said tiredly. Right now I just wanted to go home with Nico and cuddle him. 

"Is it ok for Will to see Nico before he leaves?" Apollo asked mostly to Nico. 

Nico shook his head. 

"I think we've had enough emotional stuff Lord Apollo. How about I call you if Nico feels up to having Will tomorrow?" I said in compensation. 

"Okay. Yeah that'll be great. Will's a bit upset though. Good luck Percy with everything." He said before retreating inside. 

I led Nico to the car and began driving. 

"Alright Neeks what's up with Will?" I said getting to the point. 

He mumbled something. 

"Huh can you speak up?" I asked sweetly. 

I looked down at Nico to see his eyes welling up with tears. Oh God no I can't deal with crying Nico. 

"No no no Nico no tears ok? He's not worth the tears!" I said making a turn into camp. I quickly picked up Nico and jogged to Jason's cabin. 

"Yo Jason open up." I pounded on the door. Jason opened to see crying Nico. 

He quickly let us in. 

"What happened Nico?" Jason asked wiping away his tears with his thumb. 

"W-will said that t-this boy M-Michael was his b-best f-friend." Nico said dissolving into tears again. 

I wanted to strangle the blonde. 

"Nico listen to me, if Will doesn't want to be your friend then forget him ok? Were there any nicer kids there?" Jason asked nicely. Wow he was good at this. 

Nico sniffed burying his head into my side. 

"Yeah there was one boy named Pollux." Nico said. 

"Pollux? Castor's brothers rebirth?" I asked. Jason nodded. 

"How about I ask Castor to invite him over tomorrow? And Will." Jason added. 

"What? No!" I argued. 

"Percy, I'm pretty Will wants to talk to Nico. Let's invite Michael too. You shouldn't be mean to everyone." Jason replied briskly. 

"Did you learn this as a kid?" I asked mockingly. 

"Yes Percy. They're called manners." Jason replied smirking. 

"Oh that's right Nico be just like Jason. Eat some staplers and get hit by bricks!" I said happily when Jason scowled. 

"Oh get lost." He muttered taking Nico to change him. 

I sat in the silence expect hearing Jason coo over Nico. 

Today had been rough. First everything with Annabeth and now Nico's probably. Failing to be good Nico was an internal pressure. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"You ok Percy?" A soft voice asked beside me now. 

"Hey Piper!" I said smiling. She was great once you got to now her. We had sleepovers and watched Nemo. 

"I heard Nico's been having some problems with Will." She said sitting beside. 

"Yeah poor kids already being let down." I replied sadly. 

Piper nodded. 

"And you?" 

"Me? Well I'm ok I mean Annabeth and I will work it out; it just hurting right now." I replied tiredly. 

She hummed in reply. Jason came out with a freshly showered Nico and himself. 

"How did you-?" I started. 

"Turned him around and let him vent. Worked well eh?" He said affectionately giving Nico's ear a flick. He smiled up at Jason and walked over to Piper and sat on her lap. 

"Is he with me tomorrow?" Piper asked. 

"Yeah but he might have some friends over. Is that ok?" Jason asked looking at the pair fondly. 

"Yeah that's great; we'll have a makeover and movie marathons tomorrow." She said blowing a raspberry to Nico's cheek. He giggled. 

"I wanna join." I whined. 

"Nuh uh you need to work it out with Annabeth." 

"What's up with you Annabeth. Tell me." Jason whined. The dude ate up gossip.

"Nothing Jase." I replied loving to keep him suspense. 

"Fine." Jason huffed and pushed me out of his cabin. He passed Nico to me not before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"Ready Neeks?" I asked. He nodded.

We went to get some dinner, I gave Nico some cut up chicken and vegetables. 

"It will all be ok." I said to Nico who smiled up to me. 

We finished dinner and went to my cabin. Nico curled into my chest and fell asleep. 

I texted Annabeth. 

"You ok to meet up tmr? We need to talk." 

"Yeah. At Maggie's Pies around 2?" 

"Yeah. Nigh Wise Girl."

"Night Seaweed Brain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating sooner now! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's sorta short as it leads up to more climatic chapter. Stay tuned for more!
> 
> Comment and leave Kudos please it's much appreciated :)


	8. Nico's New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper meddles. Hazel screams. Percy's responsible (shocker). Everybody else is tired

Piper's POV:

Overall the seven aren't doing so great with Nico. I mean we pretend we're all fine with this but really we aren't. Jason has this pressure of being the best for Nico. For being responsible. From what I've seen with Annabeth, she doesn't quite want to give up everything for Nico. Which I get, I mean we finished a war, we want freedom. Leo's had this hurtle of pain when Nico came, probably cause it relates to his past. This is why I came to the conclusion that Nico needs proper parents. 

I told a Hermes kid to tell Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Annabeth to come over with Nico. They all entered the room. Percy stood of the far side of Annabeth and I could feel the tension. Leo was sad and Hazel was looking tired. Frank and Jason stood rigid but even I noticed the pressure on their shoulders. 

"Guys lets be completely honest here-" 

"Yes I ate your bear claw please don't kill me." Leo joked. We all cracked a smile at that, relieving some tension. 

"Nico needs real parents." I said straightforward. 

"What? Piper no!" Percy said indignantly. 

Jason sighed rubbing his eyes. 

"She's right. We can't look after him. We're not ready for this." Jason said tiredly. The weight of everything hitting him. 

"Yes we can! No one will understand Nico like us. At all." Hazel said angrily. 

"If you don't want to then we will." Percy said his eyes narrowing. 

"Nico baby come here." I said spreading my arms out. 

He came over. 

"Do you want real parents?" I asked.

He nodded. 

"But I just want a mommy. I have Percy, he's like my daddy." He said sniffling a little. Percy's face lit up a little at that. 

"Percy can you look after one kid for the rest of your life?" I asked pleadingly. 

"I can Piper. You don't understand. I need Nico. After the war I've felt, I don't know, weird? I need the urge to protect and no that doesn't mean I want another war, I just need someone to love." Percy said desperately. 

"You do have someone Percy! Annabeth." I argued. 

I didn't get why Percy didn't realize that he had someone. He had Annabeth. They were the definition of a perfect relationship

Percy looked at me. Those sea green eyes which over our journeys conveyed: strength, happiness, fear, bravery and now pain. Not a 'I'm wounded' pain but a more deeper pain. It was romantic. 

'Oh God my inner Aphrodite' I internally groaned.

"I know I do but it's not the same. Annabeth is independent and won't ask for my help and I love her but I feel like she's afraid of me." Percy said mostly to Annabeth. 

"Nico deserves a proper home. Shuffling him through cabins?" I replied. 

"You know what Piper forget it. You don't get to make the choice for my brother." Hazel shouted. 

It was rare for Hazel to shout but this was her brother. 

"Hazel I didn't mean-" I started.

"Oh you did. You wouldn't understand what it's like to be a kid of Hades. We're outcasted and I lucking enough got the condensed version of everything bad Nico's gone through. I'll understand. Percy will understand. Nico needs a good support system and we're fortunate enough to know Nico's issues later on and avoid them." She said coldly glaring at her. I flinched under her gaze 

Hazel, Annabeth and I, we're best friends and for Hazel to say that to me hurts. Really badly. I felt tears sting in my eyes

"I'm with Hazel; if she needs help I'm here." Frank said wrapping an arm around Hazel which she gladly sunk into. 

"I want Nico to come live with me in NYC." Percy announced.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I've bought an apartment and with Hazel's blessing I want Nico to come live with me." 

"But how-?" Annabeth started. 

"Mom gave a start up loan and I'm taking Marine Biology in a good university. I've rented out this good apartment with four rooms and a kitchen." Percy explained.

"I think Nico will prefer that over going to a foster home." Hazel agreed. 

"While Percy's at school, I'll sign Nico up for school." Frank replied. 

"As for money, well Hades pitched in." Percy informed. 

"What!?" Leo spluttered. 

"Yup Hades gave me enough money for Nico until I'm out of university and I have a job." Percy explained proudly. 

Everyone sat in a stunned silence. 

"YAY!" Nico shouted breaking the silence and hugging Percy. 

"If this crashes and burns then what?" I asked.

"Then Nico can have a 'real' family." Percy replied. 

I nodded. 

It wouldn't crash and burn. My plan worked perfectly. Now Nico has a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well only one more chapter left until we take a time jump. Nico's gonna turn older soon. 
> 
> Comment and leave Kudos; it's must appreciated :)


	9. The Bumpy Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's life develops into something stable. However, his friendship issues are little more unstable. Percy gets a shock.

Percy's POV:

Hazel picked up Nico and took him to her cabin while I went to pack up my stuff. I planned to leave as soon as possible. 

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. 

I cringed and turned to face her. 

"Hey." I said quietly. 

She asked in front of me. 

"Annabeth lets be real-"

"I love you." She said. 

I shut up and I was filled with this warm buzz. 

"But I have so much to discover and I want to be with you. I want to stay in a relationship." 

"Me too I need you. So let's to the long distance. We can do it." I replied finally. 

She smiled and we hugged. 

"Oooo Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a carriage." Nico sang in the doorway. 

We laughed and grabbed Nico. He giggled loudly and nuzzles his head into my neck. It was great. 

 

2 MONTHS LATER:

"Nico!" I yelled across the playground. I'd gotten of UNI early today. 

Nico's hair was all messed up and black. It looked like he just woke up. His eyes were a lighter shade of black of possible. He looked brighter. 

He came running; holding someones hand. Pollux.

Pollux and Nico have become such close friends. He's over all the time. Nico and Will not so much. Of course after my irrational way of dealing with things I explained to Nico how Will can have whichever friends he wants. Nico got it but that doesn't mean he liked being left out on his first day of school. 

"Hey Percy can we take Pol home with us!" He said excitedly. They both were grass bands and Pollux was practically vibrating with excitement. 

"Sure." I said smiling. Then I saw a bright light in my eyes. Apollo. 

"Percy listen urgent problem can you pick Nico thank you bye." He said in a bunch of run on sentences and then flashed away. 

"Nico call Will." I said. Pollux and Nico stilled for a moment. 

"Why?" Nico whined. 

I gave him a stern look and he huffed but went anyway. He came back with Will looking sullen. 

"Hey Will! Your dad told me to pick you up." I said cheerfully. He smiled up at me and we went. 

Oh my God it was awkward. So awkward. More awkward then the time Annabeth and Rachel met. They didn't even utter a word. A word. 

Then we arrived at the apartment. It was big. Pretty big. Nico had his own playroom but he slept with me. Nico pulled Pollux upstairs and Will followed. Good they'd play. 

Twenty minutes of me attempting to make pasta and Will came down. He slumped on the seat next to me. 

"Sup Buddy?" I said worried. 

"Nico doesn't like me much anymore. Pollux is his new best friend." Will muttered. 

"But you have Michael." I reminded. 

"Yeah but he's mean now. He keeps making fun of everyone and calling people names." He replied ashamed of being around someone like that. 

"Just talk to Nico. Play with him." 

"Yeah but Pollux is like a purple shield around him. The stupid Barney." He muttered. 

I wanted to laugh so bad. So so bad but I held it in. 

"Why don't you stay over for a sleepover?" I asked. 

His face lit up. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"Yeah really." I replied warmly. He whooped and went back to Nico. 

Then my phone pinged. It was a picture from Annabeth. She's been traveling all over the world but we meet up every holiday and every opportunity. 

The picture shocked me. I dropped the pasta. Oh God the picture. I can't believe this. 

Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!!
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos :)


	10. Utter Disbelief and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades finally remebered his kid and He really came at a really bad time. Percy's angry.

Nico's POV:

Pollux couldn't stay the night which made really, really sad. I mean Will's here but it's weird. Will and Michael are the kids in school who make fun of other kids. They're mean. 

"Hey Nico wanna play doctors?" Will asked when Pollux left. 

"No. I'm going to color." I said taking out some blue paper and drawing. Will came over to draw with me. 

"Do you like Mrs. Berry?" Will asked. Mrs. Berry was our teacher and she was the nicest person in the world. 

"Yeah." I answered. 

"Nico are we friends?" Will asked. I looked at him and he looked kinda worried. 

"Yeah." I lied. It's a white lie, Percy won't mind. Hopefully. 

"You sure?" 

I just nodded. I didn't want to keep lying. 

"Michael's really mean now. I don't want to be his best friend." Will said suddenly. I looked up at him.

"Uh we can be friends?" I said quietly. 

Will looked up and shot me this big toothy smile. 

I smiled at him. Then we heard a clatter. We shot up and ran to the kitchen. 

"You ok Percy?" I asked. He looked sick like how I was when I got the stomach flu. 

"Yeah yeah you two go play." He whispered. I shrugged at Will but I got something bad was going to happen. 

 

Percy's POV:

His hand was wrapped around her shoulder and they were smiling. 

I felt jealousy run through me. I quickly Iris messaged Annabeth.

"Percy! Luke's alive, I mean he's brought back from the dead." Annabeth said excitedly before I could say anything. 

"That's great Annie." I replied. 

"Luke's traveling with me which is great. Look I gotta go Luke's calling. Bye." She said really fast. 

The screen turned black before I could reply. I felt a sigh leave my body. 

"Uh hey Percy." Apollo sis from behind me. 

"Did you know?" I asked. 

"Yeah but honestly I think he likes the Zeus girl." Apollo said optimistically. 

I nodded. 

"Listen Percy I think you should know that Hades sorta wants to talk to Nico." Apollo blurted. 

I groaned. 

"No ok no. I don't need anymore drama! Hades made his mind up and he should honor it. Tell him to go drop in Tartarus." I shouted. 

"I'm going to excuse that right now Jackson because you're in a tough time." Hades said standing next to Apollo. 

I felt like smashing his head into a wall repeatedly. 

"I can hear you. You know." Hades said amused. He then flashed Nico it the room. He smiled down at Nico. 

"Who are you?" Nico inquired. His innocent eyes were wide and curious. My heart ached for him. 

"I'm your father Nico."

I heard Apollo snort next to me. 

"Real classy Hades." He chuckled. I saw Will run out a jump into Apollo's arms looking much happier than before. 

"What?!? No you're not. Percy's MY daddy." Nico protested. 

Hades sighed. 

"He's your adoptive father." Hades replied mildly. 

"Brother you cannot barge into my son's home unannounced." I heard a voice said from behind me. A comforting hand was on my shoulder; Dad. 

"But-"

"No Hades." Dad warned. 

"I deserve-"

"Nothing." I spat out. 

They all looked at me pityingly. I felt a wave of embarrassment hit. The whole of Olympus were probably laughing there heads of about me and Annabeth. I felt my cheeks burn slightly. 

"If you're my daddy then I want to know why you left me." Nico said stomping his foot. 

I felt a tantrum coming on. 

"Nico, I'm the Lord of the Dead. I'm a very busy man and so Percy kindly agreed to look after you." Hades replied petting Nico's head but Nico dodged out of it. 

"What do you want then?" Dad asked.

"Well, I'd like to Nico and train him at the underworld." Hades said smiling. 

"WHAT NO?!?" I shouted and Nico jumped slightly. I felt anger burn through me. 

"Hades, really?" Apollo said. "I mean c'mon the kid isn't even at age of having powers. How will you teach him anything."

Hades huffed. 

"Sorry for wanting my kid." Hades replied angrily. 

"You gave him up. You didn't care at all. You're a terrible dad and you probably would completely forget about Nico in the Underworld." I said quietly rage seeping into every word. 

Hades eyes flashed. 

"Stop it Hades. Let's go." A female voice said next to Hades. Persephone. She had a white rose petals dress. She looked like a garden.

Hades growled but left as well as the others. 

I sagged on to the couch. Nico came up and curled up into a ball on my chest. I buried my head into his black hair. We just sat there for hours letting sleep lull is into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update but please leave comments and Kudos


	11. Jason's Here to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason probably came at the righr time....

Jason's POV:

The months that passed with Nico leaving were boring. There was no excitement. Piper and I developed our relationship. Until, we broke up. It was to professional. To trying hard to be coupley. Our relationship was based on memories that I don't even remember. Also, I'm not going to run to Reyna. I love her but she's another set of memories that I can't full delve into. We broke up on good terms and Piper started dating this guy from the Athena cabin called Jack. He is good for her. 

I on the other hand find Camp Half-Blood suffocating; New Rome too. I can't breathe here. I feel too pressurized. I want to have the life Percy has. To go to school and live life like a normal person. That's what I wanted. I completed my task to make all of the minor gods known and now I need to leave. I've spoken to Reyna and Chiron and they've both given me the 'ok' too leave. Plus I'm missing Nico like crazy. The kid has sort of melded himself into my life. Li didn't give Percy the heads up so I'm leaving it too surprise.

I take a cab to Percy's apartment and knock on the door. There's a little shouting and scrambling about before I hear a little voice pipe up from behind the door. 

"Who is it?" Nico asked. I smiled and replied. "Jason Neeks." 

The door opened and I was greeted by an over-excited Nico. He was practically jumping. 

"Jason, Jason are you here to play? Percy didn't tell me? Oh, oh, you have too see my avengers toys. You can be Captain America and I'll be the Hulk. Percy says he has to be Aquaman even though he isn't in the avengers and Percy has his action figure. Will's Hawkeye, you remember Will right?" Nico said leading me into the apartment. 

"Woah kid slow down. Where's Percy?" I asked. Nico's face fell a little. 

"He's having a confersation with Annabeth." Nico said saying 'conversation' slowly but still having a little mix up. 

"Oh a serious one?" I asked. 

"Yup! But I know that it has to do with someone named Luke." Nico replied

I knew it would happen. Luke was apparently Annabeth's first crush and everything. Of course it would cause problems. But they've overcome problems before. I mean they've gone through Tartarus together. A little issue won't break them. 

Nico and I sit together and play with his action figures when I hear shouts. 

"IT'S NOT AN ISSUE PERCY."

"YES IT IS ANNABETH. YOU'RE RUNNING AROUND WITH HIM."

"YOU'RE SO IMMATURE!"

Well that doesn't sound good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO UPDATE PEOPLE!!! 
> 
> I've got exams so I'm working really hard on those. So, updates will be a bit slow
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos


	12. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth break up and Jason moves in. Now there will be a new addition to the family and a party

Jason's POV:

After the loud shouting match the couple were having, I heard a door slam shut. Annabeth stormed down the stairs. When she saw me she stopped and sagged a little. 

"Talk to Pipes." I said and she nodded before leaving. Percy came down after her looking miserable.   
He just grunted when he saw me. 

"You ready for dinner Nico?" Percy asked while going into the kitchen. I follow him into the kitchen. Percy looks tired but happy when he looked at Nico. I sat down on one of the chairs and Percy served me some Chinese food too. 

We ate in silence except for Nico's consistent babbling. 

"And then Will started laughing so much that the milk came out his nose. It was sooo gross." Nico said and Percy smiled down at him. 

"Listen Perce this probably the worst way time to spring this on you but do you mind if I move in?" I blurted out. Percy looked up and Nico stared at him expectantly. Percy gave me a big smile. 

"Course superman. I need someone for Nico here anyway. Wait are you gonna sign up for UNI?" He asked. I hadn't decided that yet and I told Percy that. 

"That's cool. You can babysit until you do decide" Percy said while shoveling a big piece of food in his mouth. Some sauce was on his chin and Nico laughed. He got up and wiped Percy's chin making disappointed sound. I laughed as well as Percy. It felt Nice. 

3 Months Later

"I think we should get Nico a dog for his birthday." Percy said to me while balancing the laundry basket on his hip. I eventually applied for a UNI again. My main subject is Latin but I don't really know what I want to be. Percy's classes let him of early every Monday and Wednesday. My classes let me off early on Thursday's and Fridays. Every Tuesday we were busy so Hazel would pick Nico up and take him to the Camp. I haven't seen much of Annabeth lately and every time I so much as whisper her name Percy's whole mood goes sour. I've thought about telling Percy to go for therapy. I mean there must be Demi- god therapists somewhere but I don't know how well that will go. So I avoid the idea for now. 

"Percy a dog? I mean he has Mrs. O'leary." I replied and Percy nodded but continued. 

"Yeah he does but Nico needs a puppy. Like one that he can grow up with. Maybe one from the Olympus Pet Shop." Percy said hurriedly while he dumped the clothes in the washing machine. He punched in the stuff and slipped on his shoes. 

"I'm gonna be late but Jason c'mon Neeks would be thrilled." Percy said and he put on his baby seal eyes which Nico has taken a liking to do as well. 

"Fine but I'm choosing the puppy today. So not take backs." I replied and Percy gave me a big thump on the back and left. 

Now what's the Olympus Pet Shop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. For the people who commented thank you so much. They really mean a lot to me :) 
> 
> I have half term coming up so expect more chapters. 
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos :)


	13. Pet Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jason-centric chapter. He goes shopping with Thalia, encounters his Dad, hears a tragic a story and makes Nico's heart soar.

The Olympus Pet Shop is a cute little shop for godly animals. It's run by Artemis but one of her huntresses manages the place. I asked Thalia about it and she was happy too come with me. 

"You ready go Jase?" Thalia asked while I was putting my shoes on. She had ripped black jeans and a Nirvana band shirt on. 

"Yeah. Let me just get my keys and we can-" 

"No, chill we're getting there by Lady Artemis' teleportation." Thalia said and linked her arm in mine. I slowly felt the room we were in crumble away and soon we were flying through air. It wasn't like when I fly, I need energy for that. This seemed light and airy. The wind swooshed against my face and I felt like Peter Pan. Feeling like Peter Pan was a childish and free feeling, feeling like Superman felt like a job and an obligation. 

We flew all the way to Olympus. When we entered the thrones were empty and for once I was thankful about not seeing my dad. He hated Nico and absolutely despised Percy. Thalia led me to another door which took us outside of the throne room. It wasn't outside into our human world but instead a place were the Demi-gods parents would roam. I saw Ares and he grinned and walked over to us. 

"Well, well if it isn't Zeus' little brats." He said and cackled at his own insult. I felt waves of anger spread off Thalia like sound waves. But I wasn't angry. I knew how to deal with people like Ares. They thrive of your anger or weakness. It only makes them stronger. Too act indifferent or neutral about it only infuriates them. Which indirectly is your sweet sweet revenge. I wish Thalia knew this but she didn't. Her mouth opened and I mentally cringed at the words I was imagining that would come out of her mouth. But she was stopped. By Dad. 

Now I don't know what's worse. Meeting, Ares or Dad. Ares gave Dad an easy going smile and left quietly. Thalia's anger subsided but her defensive posture was still there. She wasn't comfortable with Dad at all. 

"Children! What are you doing here?" Dad asked. He was a perfectly on point outfit. A clean cut black suit with a yellow tie. His beard was trimmed and his shoes were shiny black. His eyes were clear today, not stormy clouds that I've seen too often. 

"Ah nothing really Dad. We're just getting a pet for Nico. Jason's living with Percy and Nico now y'know." She said accusingly and then seconds later realized she'd spilled the beans. Dad's clear eyes seemed to storm over a little. I could faintly hear thunder in the background.

"With the Jackson and Di Angelo boy?" Dad asked while turning to me. I felt my heart catch in my throat but I stammered out answer. 

"Uh yes." I said lamely. Dad's face melted from his stern expression into a much more warm one. But I noticed the stressed out lines didn't leave his face. 

"As long as your happy son. The shop's down that way and you'll have to excuse me but let's go out for lunch sometime." Dad replied hurriedly. Dad didn't sound completely sincere but he was trying and for now that was good enough for me. Dad walked away and I heart his shoes 'clip clop' away on the smooth floor. Thalia let out a woosh of air and she gave me an apologetic smile. I just laughed and we walked on. 

The pet shop was just like any other mortal pet shop. It had pets of all species and sizes. However, they were much more Demi-god suited. A bored looking Huntress glared at the sight of me but perked up when she saw Thalia. They both talked to each other while I looked for a pet for Nico. I know Percy wanted to get a puppy so I went to puppy section. There were some weird ones that blew out fire which I know Leo would absolutely adore but none for Nico. They didn't seem like Nico's type of animal so I left the puppies and went over to the rabbit section. There wasn't much there that was exciting. Except for when I touched one and it grew the size of it's cage and then shrunk again. But none of the screamed "Nico" to me. I walked over to the cat section. I know the big Nico was fond of cats so I looked into the cages. I saw some adorable black ones but their nail grew huge when the fought. There were some fat tabby ones but they let out putrid odors when I new person would come close. Finally I saw the perfect one. It was white all over but it's paws were grey. It was amongst some brown kittens and it looked out of place and uncomfortable. It looked different. 

"She's an abused one." The huntress-Lizzie- calls out. 

"Abused?" I asked curiously. Lizzie's face turned into one of pure sorrow. 

"Her pervious owner used to abuse her. Kept her on a collar, which isn't bad but she kept it so tight. It looked downright painful." Lizzie explained. I felt my heart sink to my stomach as I looked back at the white cat. It's black beady eyes looked at me and I knew this was the pet I was going to get. 

I told Lizzie and she smiled brightly at me for the first time. She picked up the kitten and I collected all the stuff for it. I got kitty litter, a little bed, a new bowl all that stuff. We left the shop with a new little animal in our hands. 

I texted Percy and told him to get ready. We planned to give Nico his present a day before his party so he could bond with her without all his friends being there. Percy picked up Nico and was waiting at home for me. We took a cab this time and I was praying for less traffic. And thankfully I got exactly what I wanted.

"I'll see you tomorrow kid." Thalia said and the cab driver drove of into the dark streets of New York. I quickly entered to see Nico sitting on the ground reading some book. His fingers trace over the letters and he mouths each syllable. I melt at the sight of him. Percy come in and sees me. He gives me a grin and I find myself grinning back. 

"Hey Nico! I've got a surprise for you." I said teasingly. His eyes shot up from the book and like a bullet released from a gun he was standing in front of me. 

"Isn't in here? Ooo is it a new crayon box? Or or a play set? Or a doctors kit?" He rambled and Percy laughed. I saw him recording it with the new camera Hazel gave him. 

"C'mon open it." I urged and passed Nico the box. 

He opened and his face was confused. Even Percy was confused. They both peered into the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger everybody. I felt like being evil today so here you go.
> 
>  
> 
> Comment names for the little white kitten because I'm drawing blank over here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave Kudos and comments :)


	14. Hidden in the Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitty is called......and Percy gets a text.

"You lost the dog?!?" Percy yelled while moving his hands around in a wild gesture. I rubbed my forehead in attempt to get rid of my impending headache. 

"First of all Percy it was a kitten. Second of all I didn't lose it. It was in the box and I've already told you this four times." I replied irritably. 

Nico was still looking into the box with his eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth was twisted. It was thinking face. I felt twinge of guilt. I hated getting Nico's hopes up for no reason.

"Then where is it gone?!" Percy shrieked. 

"Does it look like I know!" I exploded. We started having a loud 'conversation.' We kept our tones in as much control as we could because Nico was in the room. Suddenly we heard a scream and looked over at Nico. 

"I-I-it moved!" He yelled loudly. 

"What moved?" Percy asked while squatting down next to him. He then let out his own womanly screech. 

"Oh for the love of Hades, what is it?" I asked and looked into the box. Right at the bottoms the cardboard started to move. Like a piece of it. It outlined the kitten. My eyes widened and I reached in and pulled it out. It changed to the color of my skin. 

"Holy Hera, is that a cat." Percy asked his voice dripping in awe. I gave him one raised eye brow.

"The last kitten I saw was made out of skeletons ok?" Percy added defensively. 

"Is it mine?" Nico said excitedly while looking at the cream colored kitten. He reached out but pulled his hand back and I gave him a reassuring look. A smile lit up his face and he softly stroked the kitten. 

"Yeah Nico. He's yours." I replied and Nico continued stroking the little kitten. He slowly changed his fur back into a pure white color. 

The kitten slowly raised its head and body towards Nico's hand. I put him down and he started to walk around a little. He started mapping out his place and area. Percy and Nico played with him while I snapped some photos and got dinner ready. 

"So it's a color changing cat." Percy said strolling into the kitchen. 

"Yeah. You don't mind do you? I mean it's not a dog." I said a little hesitantly. Percy and I are sort of working out how to live together. It's different from being on a quest. There some times when Percy does things that drives me insane. And I'm pretty sure I do some back. 

"Nah. It's adorable." Percy cooed and I laughed. He shot me a look and took his plate a sauntered away. I rolled my eyes and brought out Nico's food. 

"So Neeks, what are you naming him?" I asked while sitting cross legged next to Nico. He'd run to the bathroom to wash his hands and came back to sit down. 

"Calze. It means socks in Italian." Nico replied. 

"Leo told me." He said to Percy and I'd confused faces. 

"He's teaching me Italian." Nico boasted happily. I ruffled his hair and Percy sat back on his elbows. Suddenly his phone beeped and he looked over to it. His face clouded over and he opened his mouth to speak.

"It's Annabeth. Luke's been injured." He said flatly. I know he felt some glee about it. 

"We should go to camp." I replied. He groaned. 

"No." He said. 

"Percy. She obviously needs support and you two were best friends before boyfriend girlfriend." I reminded him and started to get ready. 

"I never agreed to go. Stop getting ready." He complained as I put Nico's shoes on. 

"We're going. Plus I miss Piper and Leo. It'll be good for Nico too. He misses camp just as much as I do." I said guilt tripping into agreeing. He sighed and held out his hand. 

"Help me up Superman." He grumbled. I smiled and helped him. 

"Fine. We're going for an hour then coming back." Percy warned and went to go put his shoes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I chose Calze thank you for the suggestion :) 
> 
> This is a small filler chapter. Longer one will be posted later.
> 
> Don't worry I've got lots in store for Percabeth!
> 
> Oh and in the next chapter we have a time jump. So get ready for teen Nico.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos! They're much appreciated.


	15. Rekindled Love or Ashes of what Remaind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sing along, a confrontation, a food fight and a decision.

Percy's POV:

To say I was nervous was an understatement. When I'm nervous I tend to get more hyperactive. I tap anxiously on my leg as Jason drives us to camp. Nico's in his car seat making faces out the window at bystanders. I'd do it with him but not today. Today is somber and serious. Not fun and light hearted. Jason keeps shooting me worried looks and I start to reassure him. 

"Jason relax. I'm not going to go there and stab Luke, " I stated. "Again." I added. Jason cracked a smile and switched on the radio. The little mermaid soundtrack started to play and Nico and I gasped at the same time. Jason groaned loudly and thumped his head on the head rest. 

"Part of your wooooooorld." Nico and I sang together. Jason looked absolutely ticked off. His hair was a mess from all the tugging and pushing he's done of it. His eyes are wide and wild. And his jaw is set so tightly. 

Finally the soundtrack finishes and the tension seeps out of his body. 

"Thank God that's over." He said happily. Then the next beat of the song started and I shared a look with Nico. 

"LET IT GOOOOO. LET IT GOOOOO." 

"You've got to be kidding me." 

...............

"Alright Jason. Get Nico out." I said. Jason practically jumped out of the car when we reached the camp. He unbuckled Nico and we were greeted my Leo and Piper. 

"U'ncle Leo!" Nico shouted and ran towards him. 

"Bambino!" Leo shouted back and he grabbed Nico half way. 

"Where's the patient." Jason asked Piper after they hugged. Her hands lingered a little longer than they should have. 

"Inside. With Annabeth." She said while looking at me. I gave her a strained smile and we walked into the camp. 

We were greeted with a bunch of "Hey Percy" and "Sup Jason." It felt weird walking through the camp towards the infirmary. 

Annabeth was sitting there looking terrible. Well she looked beautiful. But terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy. I wanted to rush over and hold but it wasn't my place too. Not anymore. 

"Percy..?" Annabeth said when she saw me.

"Hey. Uh Jason and Nico missed the camp so we came for a visit." I explained. Her face fell and I instantly felt bad. 

"So how's Luke?" I asked with difficulty. 

"He's fine. Thank God. A couple of monsters caught up with us." She said and laughed wetly. 

"Percy, I really miss you." She whispered. I've dreamed about hearing those words but now I know how toxic we are together and even more apart. 

"I miss you too but Annie I can't have you not wanting Nico or traveling. Especially with your feelings for Luke." I explained sadly. She nodded determinedly. 

"Nico's party's tomorrow right?" She said. I nodded. 

"Give me a day to decided. A day to understand and uncomplicate everything." She said.

"A day Annabeth. Otherwise, I'm going to move on." I whispered and left the infirmary. I forced myself to walk straight ahead and towards Nico. He was playing with Pollux who had come over to the camp as well. 

I went over and the hours passed blissfully. I didn't see Annabeth again. 

.....................

 

'Ding Dong.' 

"Nico, Will's here!" I yelled and I smiled down at Will who was bouncing up and down on his heels. I heard Nico come running with his mini-apron on. 

"Will!" Nico yelled and they hugged but I caught Nico before he could hug Will.

"Woah woah kiddo, you've got too much flour on you." I said and tickled his stomach. He let out squeal and then took Will into the kitchen. I followed them in too see Jason trying-failing at-making the cake. I laughed at him and he shot me a venomous glare. 

"Nico wash up and take Will upstairs." Jason ordered while smirking. They both left and suddenly I felt an egg on my face. 

"Oh it's on." I yelled and threw some butter at Jason. Soon it was a full fledge food fight. 

"Ten cookies on Jason!" 

"Twenty on Percy!"

We both stopped to see Nico and Will by the door. 

"Who picked me?" I asked. Will raised his hand and I gave him a thumbs up. 

"I won anyway." Jason stated and wiped some of the egg of his forehead. 

"How do you figure?" I asked sarcastically. He then picked up one last egg and smashed it on my head. 

"Because I had the last move." He said and ran out of the room. I heard the bathroom door slam. 

"You need to clean yourself Percy. I've got friends coming over." Nico said sassily and left with Will laughing. 

Great I'm officially being mocked by a kid. 

I heard the doorbell ring and I sighed annoyed. I took the kitchen towel and started wiping my hair. I went over to the door and opened the door. 

I saw Annabeth standing there. She had a blue dress and a short leather jacket on. Luke was standing behind her. 

"Percy....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got lots of requests for a quick update so here's another and another cliffhanger ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos.


	16. Confessions of a Demi-god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth decides, Nico cries, Leo needs help.

Percy's POV:

The party was a great success. My love life on the other hand not so much. Annabeth chose none of us. She decided that having a love life at such a young age. Because having a love life at the age of 100 is so much better. Jason and I let Nico and his friends play with Calze while we all awkwardly sat around the table. Luke tried to make conversation but Jason and I just glowered down at him. 

Finally, Hazel, Frank and everyone else came too. We all sat around the table together, much more happy though I still froze out Luke. And then, Annabeth and him left. 

"You ok Perce?" Hazel said sweetly. I could never hate Hazel so I squeezed her and smiled back. 

"So is Nico calling Percy 'daddy' yet?" Leo joked. I felt my smile drop. I really wanted Nico call me 'daddy' or 'dad' or even 'father.' Leo must've noticed cause he started to say something but then Nico came running. 

"Pollux stepped on Calze!" Nico wailed. He started sobbing dramatically on my lap. I started stroking his hair and Jason gave me his look. His 'you're babying him' look. I ignored him and let him cry. He was probably really tired and just needed to let out a cry. Kids tended to do that. I saw Pollux and Will flash out of there with their parents. Apollo winked before leaving. Nico eventually stopped blubbering and fell asleep. 

"You wanna put him to bed?" Jason asked cheekily. I rolled my eyes. 

"Could you make it more obvious?" I replied sarcastically and put Nico over my shoulder. I took him upstairs into his room. His walls are bright blue with little black bats painted at the top. I wonder what Nico will turn into. His gothic self? Will the walls turn black or stay blue. It might even become something bright. Like red. The future is so muddled. I don't even know what Nico will ever turn out to be when he grows up. Will he be his old self? Lost in the future, belonging to the past? I shook my head of these thoughts and went back to the present. I changed a sleep Nico who mumbled a bunch of stuff. 

"Soo happy. Will and Pollux are nice." Nico slurred and laughed at his behavior. 

"Need any help?" Leo asked while leaning against the doorframe. I knew this was his olive branch. I nodded and he picked up Nico and started to lay him down. 

"Perce, I need your help." Leo said while he tucked Nico in. We sat at the foot of the bed and I quietly shut the door. 

"Yeah?" I asked insanely curious and worried. 

"It's about Calypso....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo, I'm bringing in CALEO! But will sparks fly between her and another person. 
> 
> Also some more drama coming up with Piper and Jason. 
> 
> A time jump in the next chapter, which will be much longer which means that Nico's becoming a pre-teen! Whose ready for that?
> 
> Frazel will also get some big news coming? Who knows maybe the first Demi-God wedding, after Grovers of course.


	17. DELETING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note

Hi guys, so I have decided to delete the Nico's teenage years part of the story. I've been getting a lot of hate in the comments of Nico not being gay straight away in the story. I admit that in the beginning I had no intention of Nico being gay because I had the whole story planned a certain way but I realized that I was addressing all of Nico's character developments except his sexuality because it was a new peice of knowledge. Thus I decided to allow Nico to explore his sexuality during his college years. This wasn't disclosed to my readers because if I showed everyone the timeline what's the point in reading?

I under no circumstances was hating on Nico's sexuality. If I was I would have shown dislike for it in the story but I haven't. It hasn't been addressed because I'm still planning it out. Obviously people are incapable of seeing that and only want to comment negative things in the comment section. 

I have decided to delete Nico as a teen and just stick to Nico as a baby and age him up slowly. Also I would like to point out that Nico growing up with Percy as a father doesn't not mean that he will come out straight. To me this seemed like a very unexpected accusation but it was said so I decided to address it if people honestly felt that way.

At the end of the day, this is a fanfic and everyone needs to calm down and stop bringing in issues. It's not hate or discrimination or predijuice against gay people, it's just how the story was going. Nico wasn't all of a sudden gay people it obviously took some development but everyone is barely letting the story move on without commenting, "But he's gay." I know I read the books but he wasn't gay in the previous books, I'm assuming he went through the some realization and understanding. 

So, I'm leaving this up for a day. Since people need to be spoon fed how the fanfic will progress, the story will continue with baby Nico and then I may end it there or continue in his teens depending on how I feel. 

Thank you to the readers who left positive comments and kudos. To those who don't, well I hope you're happy.


	18. AUTHORS NOTE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE

HI MY DEVOTED READERS THAT ARE STILL HERE. I am back, revived from the dead (aka my GCSE year) and I want you to know that this story will be proceeding. I know that a great deal of you were worried about Nico and his sexuality but I want you to fully know that I have nothing against the LGBT community and I will be exploring this aspect of Nico if I continue him growing into a teenager. Right now, I want to develop Nico as a child and show the revelation of him understanding his Demi-God abilities, loss of Bianca and true parentage. 

If this still interests you and you are reading, I want you to know that I am eternally grateful for your attention and cannot wait to continue this journey with you.


	19. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is forced to deal with self-revelations which leads to him learning that acceptance is the only route forward. All in all, some lovely Percy-Nico fluff.

“It’s about Calypso…” Leo says. His brown eyes are filled with determination and tinged with this almost mad desperateness that I am only used to seeing when he’s crazed over some machinery. 

“What about her?” I ask plainly, feeling a stab of guilt when I realize that I never really did anything to help her. 

“I need to find a way to save her, you don’t understand what it feels like to be eons away from the person you love.” He pleads and I want to tell him that I do know what if feels like. I understand because it feels like I am lightyears away from Annabeth. It’s like we’re on different chapters of our lives and we keep flipping further and further away from each other until we both reach the end, without each other. Looking at Leo, with his pleading eyes and the gaping hole in my chest, I agree to help him find Calypso. 

He lets out a yelp which I shush quickly as I see Nico stir slightly from the abrupt noise. His little chest rises slowly and his lips smack together making my face split wide open with a smile just because of his cuteness. It feels like ages ago when Nico was a recluse; hidden in the shadows and barely brought out because of something that struck between us. Bianca’s death being the spark that widened the gap between us. 

“Let’s talk about Calypso tomorrow Leo, I am will probably be more alive at that point.” I say and usher him out of the room. A sort of weary tiredness settles into my bones and I imagine this is what Fatherhood feels like which makes me grimace slightly. A thousand thoughts run through my mind; mostly about Annabeth and whether me choosing to raise Nico rather than explore the world like Annabeth is worth it? Am I throwing away everything for a child, one that is not my own?

The minute that thought enters my brain I want to stab myself, repeatedly. Nico may not be my own blood but he is mine. He is my son and I love him, he doesn’t deserve to be pushed away because I can’t get the girl right now. 

I rub my eyes with my closed fist tightly before slipping into my blue night suit and bed. I hear laughter erupt from downstairs which makes me fill with happiness because it is so clearly Jason laughing happily. Even if Piper isn’t with him. 

Sleep eventually knocks me out and I am lulled away into the darkness that is cloaked behind my eyelids. 

…

I wake up to the insistent punching of Nico. His black hair is standing up in every direction, like it has been electrocuted intensely. His wide black eyes somehow are illuminated in the darkness, probably because they’re glistening with withheld tears. His tiny fist is wrapped around my shirt and he is pulling it while small whimpers leave his mouth. 

“Nico, baby, what’s wrong?” I ask, instantly thinking that he’s in some severe pain that has been inflicted on him because of Hades and my stubbornness to refuse him meeting Nico. 

“My ear…it hurts!” He wails and clutches his ear with his free hand. I move off my bed and shout for Jason. I tenderly touch Nico’s ear but he whimpers at everything which basically makes my hands flit nervously all over him without actually touching him. Jason comes bounding in, slamming the door open and glasses askew on his face.

“What happened?” He asks hurriedly, kneeling beside Nico with me. 

“He’s crying about his ear but I can’t really diagnosis anything.” I say worriedly and Jason just nods carefully. My heart is beating erratically but Jason is the picture of calm and collectiveness. He gently looks into Nico’s ear and hums carefully. 

He then gets up abruptly and walks to Nico’s room. I pick up the whimpering Nico and he rests his head on my shoulder; his pain subsided I assume because he’s nestled somewhat subdued in the crook of my neck. 

“Jason, what are you looking for-“I ask while entering his room. That’s when the blood drains from my face. On Nico’s bright blue pillow, a large organ-yellow stair is soaked into the cover. 

“Jason, what the hell is that?” I ask, breaking my no curse rule because of the fear that is eating away at my lungs. 

“That is the effect of an ear infection. Nico’s got one and it’s pretty common for young kids. I’ll call up Apollo alright, in the meantime, check his fever would you?” Jason instructs while passing me a thermometer out of thin air. 

“When did you become a doctor?” I ask sarcastically but feeling surprisingly calm knowing that at least one out of the two of us, knows how to deal with entire situation. 

“I did my reading before agreeing to co-parent Nico with you genius.” He says while Iris- messaging Apollo. I shield Nico away but his eyes catch the brightly coloured rainbow droplets and I want to yell at Jason. I want to keep Nico as far away from Demi-god subjects until I really needed too. I don’t want to have to tell him about Hades and the inner workings of Olympus until it becomes absolutely nectary. 

“His fever is at a hundred.” I tell Jason who can’t get through to Apollo. 

“Dammit.” He curses and looks at me carefully. 

“No.” I say stoutly. 

“Perce, come on we have to take him.” Jason replies sternly and starts to grab things like his jacket and keys. 

“I am not taking him to a hospital for humans, for mortals.” I growl, highly annoyed with the situation. I hate hospitals, even more I can’t stand the mortal hospitals where everything is anti-spasitic and sterilized rather than magical and tingly. 

“I am not going and nothing anybody can say will make me take Nico. Now call Apollo again.” I fight back. Jason crosses his arms over his broad chest and glowers at me. A staring match ensues which would have continued for long time if these three words didn’t leave Nico’s mouth:

“Daddy, it hurts.” He cries and my heart clogs my throat. 

“Okay, we can go to the hospital.” I blurt out and ignore the smirk on Jason’s lips. 

We leave the hospital with ant-biotics and Nico clutching my hand while curled on my lap due to sheer exhaustion. I have to go to my early morning classes while Jason gets to sleep in until eight, so two more hours. He gloats mercilessly but I can’t find it in myself to care because of the warm, tiny palm that called me ‘Daddy’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!! Long time no hear, but I am back. I am updating each and every chapter plus adding more in order to finish this part of the series at least. I have deleted my teenage Nico years because I want to add the development to this story. For some of you, I have realized this might be a little more 'drama' based as it is. I do promise, somewhere further along the storyline, an actual 'evil' plotline. Until then, enjoy some classic young adult drama. Please leave comments and kudos as they are my drugs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story it's going to be kinda long. 
> 
> I really felt like there needed to be more baby Nico stories.


End file.
